


Leap of faith

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ski Jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ski jumping is a form of Nordic skiing in which athletes descend a specially constructed takeoff ramp,  jump from the end of it with as much power as they can generate, and "fly" as far as possible down a steeply sloped hill.</p><p>Or the 'Eddie the Eagle" movie inspired Ski Jumping AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after I first watched the Eddie the Eagle movie, I discussed with my best friend LadyOfTheNightMorse the possibility of writing a Formula one AU of it. She wanted me to write it and after I saw the movie for a second time yesterday (because I am Taron Egerton trash) I decided it's time I wrote it.

Kimi takes a deep breath as he gazes down at the training camp below. His hands tighten on the wooden bench that is the only thing keeping him from plummeting down the Inrun in front of him. He steadies himself, feels his heart hammering in his chest, then pushes himself off the bench. 

The acceleration is quick and fierce, but Kimi doesn't focus on that. He focuses on the end of the ramp and the take off. 

He jumps, and time seems to stand still. He leans forward, feeling the wind whip around him. He smiles. This is best part, the part where he truly feels as if he is flying. 

As he lands he keeps himself steady, one false move could lead to him overbalancing and then....well you better have learnt to fall because nothing can help you then. 

The landing is perfect, textbook. And as Kimi slows himself down, skis kicking up piles of snow, he can hear cheering. 

Kimi nods at the crowd watching him, they're all fellow competitors in training for this year's Olympics. They had learnt of the one called 'The Flying Finn' and had wanted to see him in action. Oh Kimi was famous all right. He was the current world champion ski jumper. 

As the crowd breaks apart, one person remains. The first thing Kimi notices is his bright blue eyes, the second is the second hand skis and mismatched clothing. 

The man sees Kimi watching him and a wide grin appears on his face. He makes his way over to Kimi, eyes shining. 

"You're him!" the man says, almost dazed in his excitement "The Flying Finn!"

Kimi nods, feeling suddenly awkward, he looks around him and feels relief when he sees his coach, Maurizio Arrivabene coming towards him. 

The man still stands there, an adoring gaze on his face, and so Kimi asks "do you want an autograph?" 

The man nods, fumbling about him for some paper. He pulls a crumbled ticket out of his pocket "I've only got my bus ticket"

Kimi looks at the ticket, then back at the man and snorts. 

"No" Kimi says, before taking the pair of sunglasses Maurizio hands him and walking away, trying not to see the crestfallen look on the man's face. 

"Oh...okay...I'll see you around then Kimi!" the man calls.

Kimi pretends not to hear.

* * *

 

Kimi sees the man again the next day. He had learnt from Susie at the bar the previous night that his name was Sebastian and that he was also in competition for the Olympics. 

Kimi had snorted when he had heard "him?" he had asked incredulously. 

Susie had nodded "Yes, he hasn't got anywhere to stay. Poor thing. So he's sleeping in my store room in exchange for working at the bar" 

Kimi hadn't replied, just watched Sebastian thoughtfully as he cleaned the bar. 

Now Kimi was watching him attempt the 40m jump. Sebastian was at the top of the Inrun, really looking as far out of his element as possible and when he jumped? Awful. His take off was like a windmill, arms waving wildly in the air as he attempts to land, and when he does it's flat on his arse. 

Kimi finds himself shaking his head as he watches Sebastian dust himself off and try again. He was nuts, but he still kept trying. 

* * *

 

The next time kimi saw Sebastian. It was in the sauna. Kimi was in there with Jenson and Lewis, who were arguing over who had been the better ski jumper back in the day. Kimi had tuned them out ages ago, preferring to go over in his own head the jumping he had done that day. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by Sebastian entering the sauna. 

"Hello guys! I'm Sebastian and I'm from Germany" Sebastian greeted, Jenson and Lewis just looked at him. 

Aware of the uncomfortable silence, Sebastian awkwardly continued "I uh...wanted some tips...um...how do you land the 70m?"

"70m?" Lewis asked "How long have you been jumping, man?" 

"Since yesterday"  Sebastian replied, when he saw the looks traded between Jenson and Lewis he added "but I'm a fast learner! I jumped the 40m yesterday!"

Jenson shook his head and moved closer to Sebastian "Do you know what age you have to be to do your first ski jump?'"

Sebastian shook his head "No" 

"Three" Jenson said "or younger. You start as a child, not as an adult. How old are you?" 

"Twenty two" Sebastian replied. 

"Twenty two? and you think you can start now? Jenson asked "I'd give up if I were you" 

Sebastian tried to make himself appear bigger "I have no intention of giving up"

"Well then, you're either an idiot or very brave indeed" Jenson said, turning to Lewis, who was trying to stifle his laughter. 

Kimi listened to this interaction and felt that enough was enough. He got up from where he had been laying down on the bench and said to Sebastian "I wouldn't try the 70m if I were you"

"And why not?" Sebastian asks, surprised that Kimi was talking to him but also trying to fight his corner. 

"To put it simply? It's too dangerous. I've seen you jump the 40m, you're all over the place. If you tried the 70m well...lets just say you'll do more then bruise yourself" Kimi replies, looking at the horrible bruise under Sebastian's jaw. 

Sebastian's eyes darken "Just watch me" he says "I will prove you wrong" then with a final glare at the other jumpers, he leaves. 

Jenson and Lewis break into laughter as soon as Sebastian goes. Kimi stays quiet, feeling a pang of guilt go through him. 

* * *

 

The next day, it all goes to hell. 

Sebastian does try the 70m. And he draws a crowd. 

Kimi hears about it from Max, the young kid jumping up and down and excitedly telling Kimi that Sebastian was going to do the jump to prove Kimi wrong. 

Kimi had felt his heart sink at those words. 

* * *

 

Kimi follows Max as the kid pushes past people in the crowd, once he's at the front of the crowd, he looks up at Sebastian at the top of the 70m Inrun. 

He has a front row seat to watch as Sebastian takes off, goes through the air....and lands....falls and crashes in a heap at the bottom of the slope. 

Kimi is the first to run to him. Sebastian is unmoving and as Kimi gingerly turns him over, a small groan escapes his lips. Kimi checks him over as the paramedic arrives. Sebastian's leg is twisted in an unnatural angle, it's clearly broken. 

As the paramedics take Sebastian away, all Kimi can think is "it's my fault, it's my fault" 

* * *

 

Luckily Sebastian had only broken his leg, no other injuries had been reported. He had been taken to the nearest hospital and Kimi had been the first to visit him. 

Sebastian had greeted Kimi with a smile, which Kimi didn't think he deserved. 

"Hey" Sebastian says quietly.  

"Uh hey..I uh brought some grapes" Kimi replies awkwardly, he put the bag on the table and sat in the hospital chair. 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "really? That old cliche? Grapes?" he opened the bag and took one of them, popping it into his mouth "but thanks anyway" 

"No problem...Uh Sebastian listen...I-" Kimi began but Sebastian shook his head. 

"It wasn't your fault" Sebastian says. 

"But-" Kimi tries again. 

"But nothing, Kimi. I chose to jump. You didn't force me to do it. It was all my own stupidity. I knew I wasn't ready and yet I still did it" Sebastian says, looking down at the covers on his bed. 

"But if it wasn't for me..and Jenson and Lewis, you wouldn't have tried it" Kimi replies. 

"You really think that that was the reason I did it?" Sebastian asks "because it wasn't. I was going to jump the 70m regardless of what you said" he pauses and says softly "But I guess part of me wanted to prove myself to you" 

"Seb...." Kimi says softly "You didn't have to do that. I shouldn't have acted the way I did" 

"You really think this is about you?" Sebastian asks "that it was all about impressing the great Kimi Raikkonen? No. I've dealt with people like you before. You're all the same. All my life I've had people tell me I couldn't do it. That I would never live my dream, being an Olympian and going to the Olympics, I've been pushed down by people far greater then you and it's them that have motivated me to keep going, and you know what? I will keep going, no matter what people say.  So no, it wasn't your fault" Sebastian finishes his speech and his eyes are sad and downcast "and now it's over, it will take months for this to heal, I can't compete, can't do anything" 

"Yes you can" Kimi says "Seb, look at me" 

Sebastian looks at Kimi and Kimi takes his hand "It will take time to heal yes, but once it's healed I am going to teach you how to jump" 

Sebastian's eyes widen "Wh-what?" 

"I am going to train you" Kimi says "of course you'll miss some competitions, but there are plenty of others. I am offering to teach you. WIll you let me?" 

Sebastian is speechless "Uh...yes...yes I would like that" he smiles at Kimi "thank you"

Kimi snorts "you won't thank me after you've been training with me, I am a tough teacher"

"Really now, how tough?" Sebastian asks, a teasing glint in his eye. 

"You'll find out soon enough" Kimi replies, smiling at Sebastian "But first, we must learn theory. We've got plenty of time for that"

Sebastian groans.  

 

 

 


	2. Bar fight (Bonus scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as promised, the bar fight scene. I'm thinking this scene would have fit between Kimi seeing Seb jump the 40m and the scene at the Sauna. It's more of a bonus scene and does see the friendship grow between Kimi and Seb. It's a shame I didn't add it to the original story.

The bar was full that night, most of the competitors were in a group together. They were talking in hushed tones about the day's events, occasionally glancing over to the bar where Sebastian was busy cleaning. 

Kimi was at the bar as well, nursing a drink. He heard the hushed tones and snorts of laughter and glared over at the group, who seemed to quieten down at his harsh glare. 

"Glass of milk, bitte Susie" Sebastian said to Susie as she worked behind the bar. Susie him an amused smile as she poured the drink and handed it to him. 

Kimi raised an eyebrow as Sebastian sat next to him at the bar. 

"What?" Sebastian asked as he took a sip of the milk "I always drink milk when I'm training, helps the bones"

"Right" Kimi drawls out, raising his own drink "this is the true training drink" 

Sebastian pulls a face "I don't drink"

"Of course you don't" Kimi replies dryly. He turns back to his drink, turning away from Sebastian, hoping he takes the hint. 

But it seems as if Sebastian doesn't know when he's not welcome and he continues on regardless "I still remember you at the 2014 Olympics, what an amazing jump! How did it feel?" 

"How did what feel?" Kimi asks, sighing and turning towards Sebastian. 

"Well, when you won" Sebastian asks "and became World Champion" 

"It felt like any other competition, nothing special" Kimi shrugs. 

"Nothing special?" Sebastian asks, eyes wide "But you became World Champion! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It does" Kimi replies "but then you must hold that title at the next games. You're always looking forward in this sport. Sooner or later someone else will come along and win" 

"I don't think so" Sebastian says confidently "you'll win this year's games for sure"

"Kimi gives him an amused smile "Quite confident in that aren't you?" 

"I am" Sebastian nods "You're going to do it" 

"So, if you want me to win, why are you even competing yourself? Surely you'd want to win?"  Kimi asks, curious. 

"Well, winning would be nice but...." Sebastian winces "You've seen my performance recently. I think I'm just lucky I'm able to take part. But still that is all I've ever wanted, to take part"

Kimi is about to respond but he's cut off by a loud voice at the back of the room. 

"Looking from tips from a pro are you? Here's one from a former World Champion, give up" 

Fernando Alsonso, the former World Champion before Kimi. 

Sebastian frowns and is about to respond when Kimi gently touches his shoulder. 

"Don't just don't" Kimi says. 

"Yeah, don't, because you know I'm right and so does Kimi. You're a disgrace to this sport, honestly how are you ever going to go to the Olympics if you can't even jump properly?" Fernando sneers. 

And that's when Kimi decides enough is enough. 

"Here. hold this" Kimi says, taking off his watch and shoving it into Sebastian's hands. Sebastian studies the dial, it has a prancing horse in the centre of it. 

Kimi stands up and approaches Fernando. He's about to take a swing  when his arm is caught by someone else. 

"Hey! My jumpers do not fight!" It's Fernando's coach, Toto Wolff. There's a glint in his eye as he says "but I do"

Its the last thing Kimi sees as he's punched straight out. 

* * *

Kimi comes round a few minutes later, he groans and takes in his surroundings. He's laying flat out on a bench outside of the bar and Sebastian is looking down at him in concern. 

"Did I win?" Kimi asks, wincing as he tries to sit up. 

"Well...no..but that was amazing!" Sebastian says, he looks down "you didn't have to do that"

"Couldn't let him be an asshole to you" Kimi replies as Sebastian hands a cool cloth to him "he's been like that since I took his winning steak from him" 

"But still...thank you" Sebastian says, a soft look in his eyes and Kimi has to look away. 

"No problem" Kimi mumbles, suddenly feeling warmed by the look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have got a rough idea for a third part...we"ll see. I am having fun with this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finally realises his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a lovely comment I have decided to write one more chapter of this. Hope you enjoy! This takes place after Kimi trains Sebastian and they're now at the Olympics.

After months of training, it was finally time. 

Sebastian stood in the centre of the ski jumps, listening to the crowd chant his name. He lifts his hand to acknowlege them and the crowd roared even louder in response. Kimi stood beside him, looking proud but also worried. 

Sebastian had initially agreed to only jump the 70m, but after he had jumped that distance the crowd had seemed to fall in love with him and Sebastian had decided he should also do the 90m. He had become famous on the circuit. He wasn't the best by a long shot, but he had character, he had spunk and that's what had made the sporting fans love him. 

The problem is, Kimi had only spent months training him to jump the 70m. The 90m was never ever jumped by Sebastian and even just training to jump the 70m had taken ages. Sebastian was a keen learner but he certainly never had grace and it had taken him forever to master how to land properly. 

Today Sebastian would be jumping the 90m and the result of that jump could be glory, or total failure. 

As Sebastian watched the crowd, he became suddenly nervous. He turned to Kimi, worry in his eyes. 

But Kimi smiles softy at him and gently touches his shoulder "It's okay, Seb. It'll be fine. Just enjoy your moment"

Sebastian smiles at him and leans closer to him, there's barely any space between them and Sebastian is hyper aware of this, so he quietly whispers to Kimi "see you on the other side?" 

Kimi nods, noting how close Sebastian is to him and he shivers slightly. "You've got this Seb, just...fly" 

Sebastian looks at him seriously "Thank you, for everything. I mean it" 

Kimi pauses and then decides, fuck it. Fuck the crowds watching them. Fuck the media. He's just going to do it. If Seb is crazy enough to risk his neck then he deserves this. 

He leans forward and kisses Sebastian. 

Sebastian kisses back to the theme of the furiously calling crowd. The World Champion and the Underdog are kissing and they do not give a shit about the world around them.

When they part, they turn to the crowd, link hands and lift them in the air. The cheers get louder. 

But just then the announcer speaks over the crowd. 

"As lovely as this is, would competitor number 5 please make his way to the jump"

Sebastian looks at Kimi and swallows hard "wish me luck?" he asks softly. 

"You don't need it" Kimi whispers "you've got this" 

Sebastian smiles softly and walks towards the jump, slowly letting go of Kimi's hand. 

* * *

The way up in the ski lift is nerve racking and it gives Sebastian time to think. He's kissed Kimi in front of the whole fucking world! And now he's risking his neck doing a jump he's never done before. 

As the ski lift comes to a gentle stop, he almost can't bring himself to leave it. This was all he wanted and now suddenly he can't bare to leave the safety of the lift. 

Then he thinks of Kimi and thinks he has to do it, for him. 

He leaves the ski lift with his legs feeling like jelly. 

* * *

 

Sebastian sits on the bench on the Inrun. His breath is coming in tight little gasps, the air feels cool and crisp as it blows all around him. This high up the air is so thin and the crowd's roaring cheer seems miles away. 

He watches as the flag goes down indicating it's time to go and pushes himself down the inrun. 

The wind rushes past him, faster then it ever has before and he leans into it, feeling the rush go through him. The air is cold and fresh as he whizzes down the Inrun towards the drop zone, and when he drops. He flies. 

He's in the air for what feels like an eternity. The ground seems miles away. He feels free, invincible and powerful and he lets out a yell of pure unadulterated joy as he flies through the air. 

But then all too soon the ground catches up to him and he must prepare to land. He quickly gets into position and feels the skis thump onto the snow. 

The landing jolts him and he wobbles for a second, almost falling onto his arse. The crowd roars at him, the announcer Ted in his box screams "he's falling, he must stand up now if he's to make this jump!" 

Somehow, someway, he manages to struggle upright, to not fall. He stands up right and skis the rest of the way down the slope to the sound of the crowd going wild. 

He stops the skis swiftly and just about sees the wild blur of Kimi coming towards him to hug him as the crowd keeps losing itself. 

He's done it. 

Sebastian has done it. 

And Kimi is besides himself with joy. 

"Seb! You've done it!" he says to Sebastian as he pulls away, his eyes shining. 

And Sebastian finds he can only do one thing in that moment. 

He kisses Kimi and lets the crowd cheer itself out. 

Nothing else matters. He's competed in the Olympics and now he's with Kimi. 

Everything is perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an extra chapter soon, I did want to write the part of the film where the bar fight happened, but it just didn't fit with where this story was going. It did end up straying from the movie, especially since the actual Finnish jumper in the movie doesn't teach Eddie, but rather for the purpose of the story I changed it. 
> 
> Anyway please comment/Kudo if liked.


End file.
